Don't Leave Me
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Cloud couldn't believe it. Reflet was severely wounded from an attack meant for the blond. And now he was in the infirmary, as Dr. Mario tried to care for his wounds. If Reflet left him… what would Cloud do with himself? Cloud x M!Robin. Rated for blood and violence. Male Robin is named Reflet.


**Title: Don't Leave Me**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary: Cloud couldn't believe it. Reflet was severely wounded from an attack meant for the blond. And now he was in the infirmary, as Dr. Mario tried to care for his wounds. If Reflet left him… what would Cloud do with himself? Cloud x M!Robin. Rated for blood and violence. Male Robin is named Reflet.**

 **Pairings: Cloud x M!Robin**

 **A/N: I've been feeling like I wanted to write something sad (this time, not because I was sad for once!), so I thought of this oneshot. Poor Cloud… in his universe, he lost two close friends… so why not have him suffer more?! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Super Smash Bros or in Final Fantasy VII**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Don't Leave Me**

"CLOUD! MOVE!"

Just as when Cloud turned, he was suddenly pushed by Reflet. Cloud stumbled to the ground, landing on his behind as his Buster Sword slid on the ground. His bones flared up from the pain from the hard ground as his body shook. What in the world happened just now?

Hearing Reflet's cry of pain confirmed it.

Cloud hesitantly looked up, and his eyes widened as his stomach turned. Reflet was standing in place… with a sword right through his abdomen. Blood sprayed and splattered on the dirt ground, and Cloud could see Reflet's wide eyes.

Cloud's heart stuttered in his chest as he stared at Reflet's position. The bile rose from his stomach up to his throat, but he held back from vomiting as the realization hit him. Reflet pushed him out of harm's way, only to be attacked and impaled by the enemy's sword.

The enemy removed his sword from Reflet's body, and right then and there, the male Tactician crumbled to the ground, lifeless as blood pooled around his body.

"REFLET!" Cloud screamed, as he picked up his Buster Sword and ran towards the one who had harmed his best friend. Before the other man knew it, Cloud was on him, slashing and stabbing him. The last thing he could see before the life was sucked out of him was Cloud's gritting teeth and the tears falling down his face.

Once the man was indeed done for, Cloud tried to catch his breath, but then stopped when he finally remembered the situation at hand. He turned to see Reflet's bloody form and ran towards him, kneeling down. He cradled the Tactician's lifeless body in his arms as he placed Reflet's head on his chest.

"Reflet! REFLET!" Cloud cried, in the hopes that Reflet was just sleeping. That was it. Reflet was just sleeping, and the blood was actually something else. Soon, Reflet would wake up, smile at Cloud, and make fun of him for falling for such a simple trick.

However, Reflet didn't stir. Nor did he moved. Cloud's heart broke in so many pieces, and tears began to swell in his eyes.

 _Oh God no. No no no no no! NO! Not Reflet too! NOT REFLET!_

He was so preoccupied with this that he didn't hear someone calling for him. That was, until he felt someone placing their hand on his shoulder. He jumped, but he looked up to see Reflet's close friend, Lucina, hovering over them. Her eyes were also wide, and tears also appeared in her eyes.

"My GODS!" she gasped. "Cloud… what happened?!"

Cloud tried to compose himself as he tried to retell the events that happened only a few minutes ago. "Reflet… he… pushed me out of the way… and he just—" When he tried to speak more, only a sob came out from his throat, as he held Reflet's lifeless form close to him.

"I'll get Dr. Mario! Stay here with him!" With that, Lucina had left the two alone. But to Cloud, he felt that he was alone; if Reflet didn't make it…

 _Oh God NO! He CAN'T die! Not after I lost Zack and Aerith so many years ago… I can't lose another friend! NOT NOW!_

"Cloud?!"

Cloud heard the familiar Italian accent from Mario, and when he turned his head, he saw the plumber—in his doctor clothes—running towards him. Upon seeing Reflet's state, he immediately knew what to do as he gestured Cloud to hand the Tactician over.

"I'll take care of him," he said. Cloud, knowing that Reflet needed help _immediately_ , handed his lifeless friend's body to Mario. With a nod, the Mario Brother then ran back to camp.

However, Cloud didn't follow—he was still stunned and shellshocked from what had happened. Yet he couldn't cry. That was until Lucina had helped him back to camp.

* * *

Cloud never left the waiting room of the infirmary since Reflet was brought here, curled up on one of the chairs. And all he could think of was worse case scenarios in his mind. His body shook as he sobbed softly in his knees as he tried to ward off the distressing ideas of what would happen to the Tactician. What if Reflet couldn't make it? It'd be like Zack and Aerith all over again—he promised himself to protect him. Yet this still happened. Reflet shouldn't have saved his life—he'd rather take the attack than let Reflet get hurt. Just why? Why was life so cruel to him? Why would he had to suffer so many deaths of his best friends and loved ones? Why? Why? _Why?_

He was snapped out of it when he heard Dr. Mario clearing his throat. Cloud hesitantly looked up to see the doctor standing by the doorway. Cloud, however, didn't bother studying his expression—he figured that it was solemn, sad. If Reflet was going to die right now, he had to embrace for the worse. If this was how life would treat him, well, what choice does he have?

Dr. Mario, however, spoke in a soft voice. "He'll live."

That was when Cloud glanced at Dr. Mario, and saw his expression—he was smiling widely. Though Cloud didn't believe what he was hearing—for all he knew, this could be just a sick joke. But the doctor's expression didn't change as he repeated, "He'll live. He'll be just fine."

Cloud gulped down the lump in his throat as he nodded. "A-are you sure?" he asked. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Of course," the doctor nodded. "Though he'll be bedridden for a week or so."

"..." Cloud only nodded, though his heart began to slow down at a reasonable pace. Reflet was okay. He will live. Perhaps life wasn't cruel after all.

"...Can I see him?" Cloud asked.

Dr. Mario nodded. "Of course. Don't be alarmed of his condition though—he would be a bit loopy from the medicine."

Cloud nodded at this as Dr. Mario moved out of the doorway, letting Cloud enter. Upon seeing Reflet's sleeping form on the bed, Cloud ran towards him out of instinct. He studied his friend's body—the Tactician's abdomen was wrapped up heavily, with blood soaking through it. Reflet looked serene and calm; sleeping with his eyes closed and his chest heaving in and out.

Cloud gently placed his hand on top of Reflet's forehead, as if he was making sure that he wasn't running a fever. As soon as his soft skin touched him, Reflet slowly opened his eyes, and was met face-to-face with Cloud.

"Hey, Reflet," Cloud whispered.

"Hey..." Reflet smiled slightly. "I know you..."

 _God, Dr. Mario wasn't kidding when he said that he was a bit loopy…_ "Are you all right? It was frightening back there."

Reflet raised a brow, as if he had no idea what Cloud was talking about. However, apparently he remembered as he nodded. "I'm… fine. What about you…?"

"Shaken, but all right," Cloud sighed. "Reflet… why did you even do that?"

"Saving your life?" Reflet cracked a small smile. "Because… you're my best friend."

"But didn't you realize how you could've died doing that?!" Cloud didn't realize he was raising his voice until he saw Reflet wince. He covered his mouth with his hand before he apologized.

"Cloud..." Reflet whispered. "Ever since this whole Master Core war started… I've been thinking about your well being."

"Me?" Cloud couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I… went through a war like this before..." Reflet continued. "I… lost so many friends there… when I saw that man about to kill you, I had to protect you..."

"Reflet..." Cloud gritted his teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut. His hands were balled into fists as he spoke up. "I can't believe this…"

"Cloud?" Reflet's tired gaze was up at Cloud's.

"Reflet… I never got to tell you that I felt the same way," Cloud whispered. "I lost two of my closest friends years ago. Zack… Aerith… when I saw you bleeding and dying, I was scared. Scared for you. If I had lost you… I would _never_ forgive myself."

"You too?" Reflet asked.

Cloud nodded. "Yes. Reflet, I—"

"Don't," Reflet interrupted as he reached out for Cloud's hand. Cloud, knowing what he was trying to do, gripped Reflet's hand tightly. "Don't blame yourself. Please… I hate to see you beat yourself up over your mistakes."

Cloud felt the tears beginning to build up in his eyes, but he tried to hold them back. He couldn't let Reflet see him cry!

"Cloud," Cloud heard Reflet's soft whisper. "Go ahead and cry."

Cloud's eyes widened at this. "Huh?"

"I'm sure that you've been burdened by the deaths of your friends. Please cry. Let it out."

Cloud stared at Reflet's brown eyes, trying to register what he had told him. It was true—he had held onto those feelings since his friends' deaths. He'll cry. For Reflet's sake.

He sniffled before he sobbed, as he felt Reflet's hand squeezing his in a comforting manner. As Cloud sobbed, he could feel the pain in his heart fading. Perhaps Reflet was right—he had been holding onto those negative feelings for years, and crying would help him immensely.

It only took a few hours until Cloud couldn't cry anymore, and he glanced up at Reflet, who was smiling all this time.

"Feeling better?" Reflet asked.

Cloud nodded. "Better… thank you Reflet. For this and for saving my life..."

"I'm glad to be there for you..." Reflet trailed off before he closed his eyes. Cloud panicked for a second, but he composed himself as he watched Reflet drifting off into sleep.

Cloud smiled—which was quite rare for the blond to smile—as he leaned closer to Reflet's face. His face turned red from the hours of crying… and also from his feelings for the Tactician. When the two became friends, Cloud had saw Reflet as more than that. Every time the Tactician babbled about some silly facts about things, Cloud's heart fluttered in his chest. Whenever Reflet was near, Cloud's face turned a bright red as he sweat profusely. And now after the near death experience, Cloud felt that he had to muster up his courage to tell Reflet his feelings—even though he was sleeping now.

Without hesitation, Cloud kissed him on top of his head, though Reflet didn't move when he did that. Cloud then moved away slowly before he walked towards the exit.

But not before whispering to him, "Good night, Reflet. I love you."

Even though Cloud wouldn't see it, Reflet smiled.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
